Treasure Hunter
Treasure Hunter A seeker of fortunes, mostly lost and hidden in the ruined places of the world, you are bravely greedy. You’re undeterred by such things as traps, curses, and eternal servitors and as often as not you solve the mind bending riddles and puzzles that block your passage. Skill Proficiencies Investigation, History Tool Proficiencies Thieves’ tools Languages One of your choice (usually an ancient language) Equipment Thieves’ tools, a grappling hook, 50 feet of hempen rope, a set of traveler’s clothes, and a belt pouch containing 10 gp Feature Puzzler You are a master of solving puzzles, cryptograms, and mathematical problems. Whenever you are faced with a logic-based task barring your ability to proceed in a dungeon or other treasure site, you may ask your DM a single yes or no question about the nature of the problem, and they must answer. This question cannot be so specific that it would ruin the puzzle, but it can be one that eliminates a number of possibilities or leads you directly down the right logical path. Suggested Characteristics Treasure Hunters are by their nature seekers of material things. This does not always mean that they are miserly or even hedonistic. There are many reasons to be tempted by the thrill of old and dangerous places. Many reasons to need coin. Personality Trait d8 Personality Trait 1 I’m obsessed with things from a prior age, collecting many relics from that time. 2 I studied history academically, apprenticed to a famous scholar. 3 I need wealth in order to protect my loved ones. 4 Treasure gives me the thrill I need to feel alive. 5 I wish to see the world, so I hunt treasures that take me to foreign places. 6 I’m constantly describing the historical significance of everything I see. 7 I have a rival who seeks to thwart my endeavors. 8 I seek treasure to pass the time as I flee my troubled past. Ideal d6 Ideal 1 Greed. Treasure is its own reward. (Evil) 2 Drive. Goals define our existence. (Neutral) 3 Cunning. Outsmart the past. (Any) 4 Flexibility. Stay fluid and think on your feet. (Chaotic) 5 Restoration. Some things belong in a museum. (Lawful) 6 Reverence. Have a place in your heart for the people who inhabit the past. (Good) Bond d6 Bond 1 I will discover the truth hidden in the ruins. 2 No trap can stop me. 3 I shall earn the fame I deserve. 4 I can’t leave any treasures behind. 5 I’ll learn something nobody knows before I die. 6 Every puzzle must be solved. Flaw d6 Flaw 1 I constantly speak in riddles. 2 I’m more concerned with treasure than people. 3 I think I deserve all the glory. 4 When working on a puzzle, I stop noticing everything else around me. 5 My mentor died trying to solve a particular mystery and I’m obsessed with following in their footsteps. 6 I often forget to plan an escape route out of the dungeon. Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5ebackgrounds/showentry.php?e=44&catid=1#ixzz3eyjmROyw